1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to a narrow bezel structure of LCDs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, narrow bezel structure has become a trend for LCDs. Generally, the LCD includes a front frame for abutting against a liquid crystal module so as to prevent the liquid crystal module from being detached. Edge-wrapped design, which relates to wrapping the display module by a lateral housing, is generally adopted by such narrow bezel LCDs. The technical evolution contributes to the current trend of frameless design. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the frameless structure of one conventional LCD. It can be understood that with such structure, edges of the liquid crystal module 1 exposes outward. With the fragile attribute of the glasses, the display performance may be affected while the edges of the liquid crystal module are fragmented. One solution is to coating adhesive seal 2 on the edges of the liquid crystal module 1. The adhesive seal 2 may be silicone or epoxy resin. The elastic attribute of the adhesive seal 2 provides a buffering effect to prevent the edges from being fragmented. However, the coating process is troublesome. In addition, the adhesive seal 2 may not be fixed enough while the edges of the glasses are not smooth.
As the glass of the display module is arranged outmost, the only solution is to wrap the glass with the lateral housing 3, which results in industrial design constraints. Furthermore, the edge-wrapping solution may cause the housing to bend outward. In addition, the gap D1 between the lateral housing 3 and the liquid crystal module is detrimental to the narrow bezel design.